


Lions' Pride

by Nirukee



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: 2021 roster, Drabble, Fluff, Multi, Pride Parade, ace kaiser, bi humanoid, covid free au, gay armut, pan elyoya, trans woman carzzy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 03:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30099654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nirukee/pseuds/Nirukee
Summary: The Mad Lions celebrate their identities at the Pride parade.
Relationships: Marek "Humanoid" Brázda/Javier "Elyoya" Prades Batalla, Marek "Humanoid" Brázda/Matyáš "Carzzy" Orság, Matyáš "Carzzy" Orság/Javier "Elyoya" Prades Batalla
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Lions' Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s what I came up with after Carzzy/Elyoya’s smooch last week <3 I know Berlin’s parade is not in March, please ignore that xD

Humanoid is in the middle of the crowd, hit by the overwhelming sense of joy, celebration, support, and obviously, _pride_ of this parade, walking in the streets of Berlin under the rays of the sun. The music fills his lungs and his cheeks hurt because he hasn't stopped smiling since the moment he left the gaming house with his four teammates. It’s not his first Pride, but it’s definitely special to him, all the more since the other lions are by his side. Since Carzzy is by his side. Humanoid glances at his ADC. She smiles back at him, and she shines so brightly. Her eyes are sparkling, her makeup is literally glittering, her short curls are gleaming. The trans flag is painted on her cheeks even though the colors faded a little, due to Humanoid kissing and holding this face too much. Humanoid painted the bisexual flag on his own cheeks. Elyoya and Armut painted the equal sign on theirs, and they’re wearing the rainbow flag as capes. As for Kaiser, he wears the asexual colors on his face and a Mad Lions flag as a cape too. The five pro players can’t really hear each other over the noise and the music, but they don’t really need to talk anyway. They’re walking freely, happily, and it’s already a miracle they didn’t lose each other in the crowd. Carzzy grabs Humanoid’s waist towards her to leave a strong kiss on his neck. They part and interlace their fingers. They keep moving on, in this awkward mix of walk and dance and euphoria. A random man in the crowd gives Armut a flower, a beautiful kind with white petals. Armut thanks him with a smile and places the flower behind his ear. It stands out on his dark brown hair. Beside him, Kaiser is throwing confettis, and his teammates chuckle to see him way more extroverted than usual. Carzzy pulls Elyoya towards her and presses their lips together in a smooth smooch. Humanoid throws a possessive look. 

“Hey!” he exclaims, more childishly than he wished. 

Carzzy turns to him, still sparkling. 

“It’s his birthday! And it’s Pride! And we won this week!” she says. 

Elyoya reaches Humanoid to French kiss him, and the midlaner would lie if he said he tried to resist it. When the jungler steps back, Humanoid’s face is red. 

“Well okay, but just because it’s a special day! And it’s almost my birthday too!”

Carzzy laughs, winning Humanoid’s heart once more. 

_Love is love. Carzzy is Carzzy._


End file.
